


Starting Over... Again?

by serendipity_50



Series: Starting Over Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_50/pseuds/serendipity_50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children have all gone away to school. What are Harry and Ginny to do with themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over... Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, un-posted one-shot I found in my writing folder. Enjoy!

Ginny could feel him watching her. Waiting.

He’d been conditioned from a young age to expect rejection, and even after twenty years, when he was bothered about something he still approached her cautiously, waiting for permission, seemingly amazed that she was still around, expecting at any moment that she would come to her senses and leave.

Eyes closed, she lay still. Sometimes she wished he would just pounce.

But she knew he wouldn’t. Oh, he _could_ take control. He did it every day as head of the Auror Division. And most of the time, he didn’t hesitate with her, although he was never overly aggressive. It just wasn’t in his nature to be controlling in his personal relationships, so he’d done it only a few times with her—in fact, she could count them on one hand and have two fingers left over... and remember each time in vivid detail. 

Sweet Merlin, how it had turned her on. She was growing wet just lying here thinking of them.

She’d tried to tell him what she wanted, that she enjoyed him taking control, but he either wouldn’t or couldn’t understand. Or perhaps he didn’t fully comprehend why he’d done it in the first place. She’d only just worked it out herself: All three times he’d let his instincts for self-preservation take over—he’d been reacting to her insecurities, seeking to convince her beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her.

The first time, she was just seventeen and had come upon him being accosted by one of his groupies. At that moment she’d come to a full understanding of what she was up against as Harry Potter’s girlfriend. Richer, prettier, sexier women of all ages were throwing themselves at him, and her inadequacies had become all too apparent. He’d shown her without hesitation and in no uncertain terms that she was the only one he wanted.

The second time, two years after they were married, a buxom foreign dignitary had openly propositioned him—marriage vows didn’t mean much in her country, and she’d even gone so far as to make the treaty-signing dependent on Harry’s “willingness to participate in international cooperation.” The Ministry had had to execute some fancy diplomatic maneuvers to avoid an international crisis. Ginny knew the situation had been beyond his control, but her insecurities got the better of her. She’d questioned his mental, if not physical, fidelity. He’d taken control then. Nine months later James was born.

The third time, she was in the throes of post-partum depression, feeling fat and ugly and run down. She’d tearfully told him to leave, to go find someone younger, more beautiful. He’d made her feel beautiful—even after her belly soon started to swell with Albus.

She worked to suppress a smile. Hermione swore that the mood of the father had nothing to do with the gender of their children, but Ginny suspected that, as in most things, Harry wrote his own rules. Lily had been conceived on a morning such as this, when he was at peace, contented… but hesitant.

Irritation at his caution flickered to life, but she quickly doused it. He was who he was, and she loved him. The time had come to put him out of his misery.

“You don’t have to ask, you know,” she murmured without opening her eyes.

“I know.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and ran her knuckles over his lips. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’ve been awake for a while.”

“I know.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “I was going to sleep late.”

“Me, too.”

“But the house is too quiet.”

“Yeah.”

They lay there listening to the day beginning, Harry still nibbling her knuckles and watching the rise and fall of the sheet over her. Still waiting for permission.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” she asked, sliding her foot over to rub against his. She had to bite back a chuckle at the relief that flashed in his eyes before he buried his head in her neck.

“No,” he mumbled against her. “Taking the day off. Thought you might need some help around here.” He pushed the sheet down and started working his way under her nightdress.

“Help, huh?” She smiled as she lifted her hips to help him clear the way to his goal.

“Yeah, you know, getting dressed… or something.” He grew impatient with the uncooperative garment, and it vanished along with her knickers.

She held back a snort. “Getting dressed?”

He grunted distractedly as he suckled one nipple while stroking her other breast.

She sighed. Something more was going on—Harry never took a day off for no apparent reason. Best take care of his immediate needs if she ever wanted him to get around to talking about it.

In a flash, she flipped him onto his back and straddled him, pinning his arms above his head, then grabbed her wand and bound his wrists to the headboard. They both knew he could easily free himself, but he wouldn’t. This was one of his favorite games, and they hadn’t played it in a while... not with three children in the house.

His eyes glowed like a Floo fire as she leaned over him dropping tiny kisses on his face, her hair falling like a blazing curtain around them. She allowed her nipples to trail his bare chest, and he moaned.

“Gin, you’re killing me.”

“Mmm hmmm.”

His breathing came faster as she took an agonizingly long time to work her way down his body, lovingly caressing the scars that told of his love for those around him, careful to touch the most sensitive places only fleetingly, waiting until he was writhing with need.

“Ginny, _please_ ,” he croaked.

She loved hearing him say that. Loved being the one to make him react this way. Loved that she was the only one who ever had. No matter what she might say when her insecurities took over, she knew without a doubt that he’d always been faithful to her. But she still loved hearing him beg.

“Say it again.”

“ _Please_ , Ginny, _please…”_

She drew her tongue up his inner thigh, and he groaned.

“Please…” he whispered.

She wrapped a hand around him and flicked her tongue over the tip of his erection. He shouted out and began panting harshly as she licked it thoroughly, paying special attention to the sensitive point on the underside that drove him wild. She knew he was ready when the lamp next the bed fell to the floor and the window shades snapped open and flapped crazily around their spindles. Rubbing her body against his in a long, languid stroke, she rose to settle over him.

“No, you be still,” she said with a gentle slap to his thigh as he began to thrust against her. “I’m in charge here.”

He groaned again, but grew still, quivering with anticipation.

She teased and tortured with small, shallow strokes, smiling when he bit his lip with the effort not to move. She built momentum slowly. As her own arousal grew, she didn’t protest when he began moving with her in a ferocious tango that soon pushed them both over the edge.

He immediately vanished the ropes binding him and wrapped his arms around her.

“Promise you’ll never leave me, Gin,” he whispered into her hair. “I can’t live without you. Please promise.”

Ah, there it was.

“Harry, you know I’ll never leave you.”

He blew out a relieved breath and snuggled her against him, tucking her head under his chin. She should’ve seen this coming. He’d lost so many people he loved.

“They’re not gone forever, you know,” she said against his chest. “They’ll be back at holidays and in the summer.”

He began playing with a strand of her hair. “I know, but it’ll never be the same,” he murmured. “They don’t need us anymore.”

“Don’t be silly. Of course they need us.”

“Not like they did. They’ll have their friends and find someone to love and… and... they won’t need us.”

“They’ll always need us,” she said. “But you’re right. It will be different.”

She pulled back to look into his eyes, and her breath hitched at the sadness she saw there.

“It’ll be okay, Harry. They’ll grow up and move away and make their own lives and give us grandchildren. But I’ll always be here. I’ll never leave you.”

He kissed her gently, then turned her over to spoon her close. They lay watching the sun make its way over the windowsill, immersed in their own thoughts.

“Oh, dear Merlin!” Ginny sat bolt upright and gave Harry a horrified look.

“What?” He pushed himself up, ready to defend against an unknown enemy.

“I forgot to do a contraceptive charm. Did you do one?”

“I thought you were taking the potion.”

“You know I can only take that for three months at a stretch. This is my off month.”

A slow smile spread across his face. He pulled her back against the pillows and gathered her up with a contented sigh.

“I wonder what house Lil got sorted into?”

_~Finis~_


End file.
